It's All Over
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: This is my first Lord Of The Rings fanfic. Songfic for the Three Days Grace song It's All Over.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own LOTR, that really sucks! I so wish I did...oh well, at least I can still dream.

XX

Arwen was sitting on the edge of bridge. Her feet dangling off of the edge, almost touching the water. Her face was streaked with dirt and she still couldn't believe what the messenger had just said. She played the memory back in her head.

XX

_"Sir Elrond where is your daughter?" the servant asked._

_"She is right here. May I ask what is going on?" Elrond said, his brows furrowed with surprise._

_"I am afraid that I have been told to tell your daughter and only your daughter. So if you could please show me to her that would be helpful." Elrond nodded. "Thank you very much sir." They walked off into the direction of Arwen's room. Elrond knocked and called her name. A pale face with dark hair and dark grey eyes appeared._

_"Yes, ada?" She asked. The messenger from Gondor's jaw dropped. He never expected the young Elf to look so stunning. He felt so sorry for her._

_"This man is demanding to speak to you."_

_"Hello, is there anyway that we could speak together alone?" He asked her. Looking directly at her father. Why was he so obsessed with his daughter's safekeeping?_

_"Yes, we can go out to the shelter outside. Do you mind ada?" Arwen asked, turning her wide eyes to her father._

_"No. Go, speak with the man outside." Elrond said, watching them walk outside. He was wondering what was going on, but kept his composure. Arwen would tell him in time._

_Once they were outside, the messenger pulled Arwen aside and looked directly in her eyes. "Maybe you want to sit down for this." He motioned to the bench behind her. Arwen sat down and looked up at the man quizzically. "I'm sorry man, but I was told to tell you that your fiance has been murdered." Arwen's eyes filled with tears and she stood up._

_"What? How did this happen?" Arwen asked, letting the tears fall. She had a million thoughts running through her head. The man felt extreme pity for her._

_"No one knows. I will be making my way back to Gondor in a few days time. Would you like to come with me so that you can be there for his funeral?" Arwen nodded. She couldn't speak. It hurt to much. There was so much that she could have told him, there wa so much time that they could have had together. She couldn't believe it. Her one true love was gone. How could this happen to her?_

_XX_

Arwen was sobbing now. She still couldn't believe that he was gone! They had had so little time together! "Arwen? Are you still out here?" Her childhood friend Eruwen asked. "Arwen! What's the matter?"

"He's dead, Eru! He was murdered!" She gasped.

"How? Who did it?!" Eruwen snapped.

"No one knows."

"Come on, Ar. It's time for dinner. You're father is worried, you're gonna have to tell him. You know that."

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be in."

"No, you're coming now. Come on!" Eruwen pulled her off of the bridge and dragged her into the house. Would her friend ever be the same?

XX

Please R&R.Please noflames. But I have one thing to say, if I don't get any reviews I won't be updating it, I'll delete it. I don't see the point of writing the fanfiction if I don't know if anyone's reading it...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:Still don't own Lord of the Rings

XX

Arwen was sitting at her designated spot at the table. She was next to Eruwen on one side and Elrond was on the other. Aragorn used to be on the other side of me, Arwen thought bitterly. Just thinking that brought on a fresh wave of tears. This time she was unable to conceal them from her father.

"Arwen, what is the matter? You've hardly eaten anything and you're crying. What did that man tell you?" Elrond asked, frustation making his voice about a pitch higher. Arwen just looked over at him, the tears making visible tracks down her face. She shook her head and looked back down. She couldn't tell him. There was no way! Arwen knew that Elrond would be upset, but not upset enough. Aragorn was never his favorite, but that didn't mean that he didn't love Aragorn. "You! What did you say to my daughter?!" Elrond pointed at the man that had come to their house earlier.

"Sir, I believe that we should step out for this." the man said. Elrond shook his head and stood up.

"NO! Whatever you have to say you can say it to everyone!"

"Alright. I am a messenger from Gondor. I had direct instructions from the sir Faramir to tell the lady Arwen that the honorable King Aragorn has been murdered."

"WHAT?!" Elrond bellowed, his eyebrows furrowing together. His adoptive son was dead! "Arwen! You knew of this and you didn't tell me?!"

"Ada. I couldn't. I-I just couldn't. It was too soon." she stammered, the tears choking her voice. Elrond sat back down and shook his head.

"So, you're planning to go back to Gondor I presume." Elrond asked, looking back at Arwen. He was trying to hold his composure. No one could see their lord cry, even if it was his son.

Arwen nodded. Her tears had overcome her. She couldn't stay, she had to go back outside. She ran out with Eruwen at her tail. It wouldn't be long until everyone bombarded her with condolences. She couldn't handle this, she had to leave now!

XX

Please R&R. No flames. But I have one thing to say, if I don't get any reviews I won't be updating it, I'll delete it. I don't see the point of writing the fanfiction if I don't know if anyone's reading it... 


End file.
